Malaikat di Seberang Jalan
by Madam-Fain
Summary: Sasuke tidak pernah berharap hidupnya akan terlunta-lunta di jalanan. Jika diizinkan, dia tentu akan memilih menjadi anak rumahan yang masih memiliki orang tua lengkap dan memiliki masa depan. Sayangnya takdir menempatkan hidupnya diantara deru kendaraan dan bau asap knalpot. Dia harus berjuang untuk hidupnya.


**Cerita ini saya dedikasikan untuk anak-anak jalanan di luar sana. Entitas yang sering sekali saya temui selama perjalanan saya bolak-balik kampus. Betapa mereka mengajarkan saya rasa bersyukur karena masih diberikan penghidupan yang layak oleh Tuhan. BTW, Let The Story Begin belum saya lanjut malah publish fic lain. Saya masih butuh balikin mood untuk LTB, mohon maaf ya yang masih menunggu fic itu. Nantikan saja =).**

**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Asal cerita : Naruto**

**Warning : AU. **

**Notes : Mohon maaf atas pendeskripsian fisik Naruto yang saya modifikasi. Well, cerita ini awalanya adalah cerita yang saya kirimkan untuk lomba (dan tidak menang #bisa dilihat kan masih banyak kekurangan di sana-sini). Karakter aslinya pun bukan Sasuke dan Naruto tentu saja. Tapi saya pikir daripada cerita ini mubazir dalam laptop saya, lebih baik saya post di FFN. Saya berharap bisa memberikan sedikit manfaat untuk yang membaca. Terutama tentang rasa syukur dan pengingat bahwa masih banyak lo saudara kita di luar sana yang tidak seberuntung kita. Saya belum bisa memberikan bantuan yang nyata dan berkelanjutan untuk teman-teman jalanan di luar sana. Mudah2an, bagi saya pribadi, ini menjadi awal bagi diri saya agar bisa lebih berkontribusi bagi sesama #ngomong apa sih gue. Yah, intinya gitu lah ya. Selamat menikmati gaya bahasa saya yang berbeda dibanding fic2 saya yang lain. Kritik, saran dll sangat saya hargai. Terimakasih**

* * *

**MALAIKAT DI SEBERANG JALAN**

**[23 September 2009]**

Sasuke Uchiha, bocah kurus yang baru saja ditinggal ibunya itu meringkuk di pojok rumahnya yang kotor. Kepalanya menghadap lantai, kedua tangannya yang kurus melingkar memeluk lutut. Sementara orang-orang sibuk mengurus pemakaman ibunya, Sasuke masih diam menatap kosong lantai berdebu di bawahnya. Perasaannya tak karuan. Entah dia masih bisa merasakan sedih atau tidak. Dia sudah terbiasa hidup susah, jauh dari keadaan senang, bahkan bagi anak seusianya dia sudah merasakan kepahitan hidup yang seharusnya lebih layak dipikul oleh orang dewasa.

Sasuke, bocah dua belas tahun itu menggigit bibirnya. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana melanjutkan hidupnya setelah kematian ibunya ini. Rasanya semangat hidup yang selama ini dipaksakannya lenyap seketika. Menguap bersama aroma kematian di rumahnya. Setelah sekian lama diam, merunduk menghadap lantai, Sasuke akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya, menatap atap rumahnya. Dia berharap bisa menemukan malaikat maut. Dia akan meminta agar bisa segera menyusul ibunya. Tapi tentu saja harapannya tidak terkabul. Takdir hidupnya masih terikat kuat di dunia. Belum mengizinkannya hengkang menuju dunia setelah kematian berada.

"Sasuke, kamu mau lihat ibumu untuk terakhir kali, tidak?" Salah satu tetangga Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya. Sasuke mengenalinya sebagai Bu Tsunade, istri ketua RT di lingkungan dia tinggal.

Mendapat pertanyaan yang tidak diharapkan didengarnya, Sasuke hanya terdiam, dia tidak siap. Kepalanya kembali disusupkan di antara kedua lututnya. Entah bagaimana, dia berharap ibunya hanya mati suri.

"Eh, kok malah diam. Ayo!" Si ibu tetangga yang tidak bisa menerima jawaban _non-verbal_ Sasuke segera menarik tangan sang bocah kurus. Bertekad membuatnya bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Perbedaan besar tubuh dan kekuatan mebuat Sasuke terpaksa berdiri dari duduknya. Langkahnya gontai ketika dituntun menuju jasad ibunya yang terbaring di atas tikar.

"Ayo, Nak, mau cium ibumu?" Bu Tsunade kini memegangi kedua pundak Sasuke lembut, sedikit mengelus-elusnya, berusaha memberikan ketenangan.

Sasuke tercenung menatap ibunya yang sudah dikafani. Melihat ibunya dalam keadaan seperti ini sama sekali tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya. Otaknya seakan macet seketika demi menyaksikan betapa wajah ibunya begitu putih pucat, diam membeku di hadapannya.

"Aaaa...," Sasuke mulai membuka mulutnya, "aaa...aaaaa...Ibu...," Sasuke berkata lirih. Air mata mulai menggenang di kedua matanya dan segera saja tumpah, mengalir di kedua pipinya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Sungguh cobaan yang menimpanya kali ini seolah membawanya ke titik nadir hidupnya. Dia terlalu rapuh untuk menerima kenyataan ini.

Si ibu tetangga yang tadi memaksa Sasuke untuk melihat jasad ibunya menatapnya prihatin. Merasa agak bersalah karena menyadari dirinya sudah bertindak tidak peka dengan memaksa sang bocah umur dua belas tahun untuk bertindak tegar bak manusia umur dua puluh tahun. Dengan penyesalan si ibu tetangga merengkuh tubuh kecil Sasuke. Membelai kepalanya sementara orang-orang di sekeliling mereka menghentikan sejenak aktivitas yang tengah dilakukan dan menjadikan si ibu tetangga serta Sasuke sebagai pusat fokus mereka saat ini. Tangis Sasuke malah makin kencang. Dibekapnya mulutnya, berusaha mengurangi suara tangisnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nak. Tidak apa-apa, sabar, ya."

Sungguh seperti ucapan kosong yang masuk ke dalam gendang telinga Sasuke. Dia tahu kalimat itu tulus, dimaksudkan untuk menghiburkan. Tapi kalimat hanyalah kalimat. Seindah-indahnya kalimat yang dilontarkan Bu Tsunade tetap tidak mampu mengusir perih luka yang terlanjur menganga di hati Sasuke.

Sekian puluh detik berada dalam pelukan Bu Tsunade, Sasuke tiba-tiba menghentikan tangisnya. Dilepaskannya dirinya dari pelukan si ibu tetangga.

"Saya tidak apa-apa." Sasuke berkata sengau, jelas baru saja mengatakan sebuah kebohongan. Dan dengan langkah gontai dia kembali ke pojok rumahnya.

Ooo000ooO

* * *

**[22 September 2011]**

Seorang remaja berusia empat belas tahun berjalan sigap menembus kegelapan malam. Purnama yang menggantung rendah di langit tidak terlalu berkontribusi menerangi jalanan tanpa penerangan yang ditapakinya. Purnama tenggelam di balik awan. Itu alasannya. Tetapi tidak jadi soal, matanya sudah terbiasa dengan kegelapan. Sebuah Ukulele di tangan kirinya terayun-ayun membentur sisi tubuhnya seiring dengan langkahnya yang semakin cepat. Dia melewati dengan lihai lobang berisi genangan air, kakinya yang hanya memakai sendal jepit butut sepertinya memiliki navigasi setara dengan kapal perang yang dapat mengetahui koordinat musuh.

Wajah remaja itu tanpa senyum. Garis rahangnya keras mempertegas kesan lelaki yang menjadi jenis kelaminnya. Hidungnya bangir, matanya tajam dengan bola mata sehitam malam. Kulit wajahnya coklat kusam, sekilas menenggelamkan keindahan paras yang ditakdirkan Tuhan terpahat di wajahnya. Lebih dari itu, remaja laki-laki ini memiliki tinggi badan di atas rata-rata anak seusianya. Kekurangan gizi tidak menjadikan gennya melemah dalam ekspresi. Warisan tinggi badan dari sang ayah tetap diturunkan. Jika dulu sebelum masa pubernya datang dia hanyalah bocah kecil kurus, maka sekarang tinggi badannya menjulang dengan tubuh yang tidak gemuk tetapi juga tidak kurus. Andaikan nasib sedikit baik kepadanya dan mengizinkannya mengecap indahnya pendidikan, bisa dipastikan banyak remaja wanita yang akan mendadak kehilangan logika jika menatap wajahnya.

Tapi harapan itu tidak pernah terwujud, remaja bernama Sasuke ini dengan setengah hati terpaksa mengikat keinginannya tersebut, meskipun tetap berharap masih ada sedikit keajaiban tercipta untuknya. Semenjak dia memutuskan minggat dari rumah pada hari kematian ibunya, berusaha mencari satu-satunya saudara ibunya yang dikenalnya-berharap dapat menanggung kehidupannya-nasibnya malah terlunta-lunta di jalanan. Hidup _nomaden_ pun menjadi pilihannya. Berbaur bersama sekelompok pengemis atau pengamen dewasa atau remaja dan berbagi lapak tidur. Mulai menjalani kehidupan layaknya mereka berarti siap melepas mimpi-mimpi yang dimilikinya semasa ibunya masih hidup. Uangnya tidak pernah cukup untuk menyambung kembali pendidikannya yang terputus. Sasuke pasrah, dia hanya bisa menatap iri pelajar-pelajar yang ditemuinya di jalan.

Sasuke mulai memasuki bangunan yang menjadi lahan tidurnya untuk malam ini. Gedung terbengkalai yang setengah jadi. Sudah beberapa malam ini dia tidur di tempat ini. Entah kenapa dia merasa betah, mungkin alasannya adalah karena dari ketinggian gedung ini Sasuke bisa menyaksikan gemerlapnya kota di malam hari. Lampu-lampu jalan dan bangunan seolah menghipnotisnya untuk menjadi seorang insomnia sesaat, menolak rasa kantuknya dan lebih memilih bermain dengan pikirannya.

Suara langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa membuatnya menolehkan kepalanya, hanya untuk memastikan bahwa yang muncul di belakangnya adalah orang yang memang ditunggunya. Bola mata kelam Sasuke beradu dengan sepasang bola mata berwarna cerah. Sang pemilik bola mata cerah tersebut mulai memasang cengiran di wajahnya. Membariskan sederet gigi yang tidak rata dan ompong di bagian bawah. Meskipun keringat membanjirinya wajahnya, anak itu sama sekali tidak terlihat kepayahan dalam bernapas. Napasnya dengan cepat menjadi teratur, seolah berlari adalah kegiatan yang telah dilakukannya seumur hidupnya.

Masih memasang cengirannya, sang remaja ompong makin mereduksi jaraknya berpijak dengan Sasuke, kemudian berhenti setelah berdiri di sebelah si remaja jangkung. Tingginya tidak lebih dari bahu Sasuke, wajahnya pun lebih terlihat kekanak-kanakan. Orang-orang akan mengira usianya dua atau tiga tahun lebih muda dari Sasuke meskipun kenyataannya mereka sebaya. Kulit wajah dan tubuhnya coklat kusam, khas anak-anak jalanan kebanyakan. Tangan kanannya menenteng plastik berisi dua buah bungkusan yang kini ia ayun-ayunkan dengan bersemangat di depan hidung Sasuke. Sasuke memberikan sebuah senyum tipis ketika menyadari bahwa dua bungkusan yang ada dalam plastik ternyata adalah nasi bungkus. Dia bisa membaui sekilas bau ikan goreng yang menguar dari kedua bungkusan tersebut.

"Duit dari mana?" Sasuke mengucapkan kalimatnya secara perlahan. Memastikan si remaja ompong mengerti gerak bibirnya.

"Hihasih ohang," Si ompong menjawab Sasuke dengan terbata-bata. Kalimatnya tidak jelas, tapi Sasuke menangkap kalimatnya dengan jelas. Satu setengah tahun bersahabat dengan si ompong yang nama aslinya adalah Naruto, membuat Sasuke terbiasa dengan pelafalan katanya yang tidak sempurna. Naruto adalah remaja tuna rungu yang juga menjadikannya tuna wicara. Menurut cerita beberapa anak jalanan lain yang sering bersama Sasuke, Naruto dulu adalah anak yang normal. Sepak terjangnya di jalanan jauh lebih lama dibanding Sasuke. Sejak umur enam tahun, orang tua Naruto sudah menyuruhnya mengamen di jalan karena alasan keterbatasan ekonomi. Kerasnya kehidupan jalanan sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya. Sayangnya, ketentraman rumah yang seharusnya didapatkan Naruto setelah berjam-jam terpanggang di atas aspal juga tidak didapatkannya. Ayah tirinya suka memukuli dirinya dengan alasan uang yang didapatnya terlalu sedikit. Sedangkan ibunya tidak berdaya menyelamatkan sang anak dari kebiasaan ringan tangan ayahnya.

Penderitaan Naruto tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Badannya yang memang lebih kecil dari anak seusianya membuatnya kerap kali menjadi sasaran empuk anak-anak jalanan yang lebih besar atau preman-preman. Hingga akhirnya, datanglah saat dimana malaikat maut menjemput ibunya. Kenyataan bahwa sang ayah tiri masih bersamanya tidak membuat hatinya tentram. Dalam kegamangan melanjutkan hidup, Naruto memutuskan minggat dari rumahnya. Dia merasa tidak sanggup menghadapi neraka dunia yang diberikan ayahnya jika tetap nekat tinggal dengan ayahnya.

Tinggal di jalanan itu keras, kawan. Begitulah banyak orang mengatakan, dan Naruto sudah membuktikannya. Saling mencuri, memalak, adu otot untuk mempertahankan kekuasaan dan pada akhirnya nyawa, adalah hal yang lumrah di jalanan. Bahkan kehidupan jalanan pun punya hierarki tersendiri. Hukum alam berlaku di sini. Yang lemah ditindas oleh yang kuat. Dan sayangnya, Naruto adalah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang dilabeli sebagai kaum lemah tersebut. Penganiyayaan yang diterimanya akibat telat menyetor 'upeti' kepada penguasa mengakibatkannya dipukuli hingga tuli dan gagu.

"Ayo maan," Naruto menggoyang kembali plastik yang yang ada di tangannya kemudian berjalan mendahalui Sasuke, masuk semakin dalam ke dalam kegelapan gedung hingga menemukan tangga ke lantai atas. Sasuke mengekor di belakangnya. Entah berapa menit berlalu dalam diam, ketika hanya suara gesekan sandal beradu lantai yang terdengar. Naruto sepertinya belum mau berhenti, dia masih menapaki tangga menuju lantai yang lebih tinggi. Hingga pada lantai ke-tujuh Naruto berhenti naik dan mulai berjalan menuju tepian gedung, berhenti pada jarak yang dirasa cukup aman antara tepi bangunan dengan udara kosong. Tentu saja tidak berencana membuat dirinya dan Sasuke terjun bebas ke bawah dengan mudahnya.

Sasuke bisa merasakan udara berhembus lebih kencang di sini. Mempermainkan rambutnya yang kotor, membuatnya makin berantakan. Purnama yang tadinya tertutup mendung kini tersingkap sempurna, menampilkan wajahnya yang tidak rata namun berpendar cahaya keemasan, sempurna. Cahayanya yang keemasan ikut menyinari tempat Sasuke dan Naruto berpijak. Memberikan cukup penerangan bagi mereka berdua. Dari ruang terbuka ini pemandangan kota di malam hari terlihat jelas. Lampu-lampu berpijar warna-warni, membentuk mozaik warna tersendiri.

Sasuke menatap rembulan cukup lama sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan kembali iris gelapnya menatap Naruto. Naruto yang tidak pernah perduli dengan segala tetek bengek purnama, lampu kota, dan hal sentimentil lainnya sudah setengah jalan mempreteli bungkusan nasinya. Sasuke masih diam, sejujurnya dia tidak begitu lapar. Dia dan Naruto sebenarnya sudah terbiasa tidak makan malam. Lambungnya menjadi begitu terbiasa hanya mendapat pasokan makan satu kali-dua kali jika beruntung.

Sasuke menepuk pundak Naruto untuk mendapatkan perhatian sahabatnya, kemudian membuka mulutnya, "jangan deket-deket pasar, si Hidan masih nyariin kita. Cari tempat mangkal lain untuk sementara. Lusa si Gaara janji mau bawa kita ke rumah sosial yang ada di Depok." Sasuke akhirnya ikut duduk di sebelah Naruto. Tangannya mulai sibuk membuka bungkusan nasi. Naruto yang berhasil membaca gerak bibir Sasuke menghentikan aktivitasnya mempreteli bungkusan nasi. Mulutnya setengah terbuka, seakan tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja diucapkan Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tahu bahwa Naruto sedang membongkar kembali ingatannya.

Naruto dan Sasuke adalah sahabat. Tidak perduli seberapa kerasnya kehidupan jalanan dan saling memangsa di antara anak-anak jalanan lainnya, persahabatan anak-anak jalanan juga bisa sangat mengagumkan. Sasuke dan Naruto saling mendukung untuk menyokong kehidupan mereka. Mengamen bersama, hidup bersama, dan saling melindungi. Saat ini mereka sedang berusaha lari dari seorang preman bernama Hidan. Orang yang berkuasa di tempat mereka biasa mangkal. Pada awalnya setoran harian yang dipaksakan Hidan atas mereka masih bisa diterima oleh anak-anak itu. Lambat laun Hidan mulai bosan dengan setoran harian yang dianggapnya terlalu kecil untuk mereka. Dia mulai meminta lebih besar. Sasuke yang memang lebih vokal dibanding Naruto berontak. Berontaknya Sasuke bukan tanpa alasan. Salah seorang kenalannya menawarkannya untuk ikut tinggal di rumah singgah di Depok. Lembaga sosial yang dimiliki oleh seorang bapak yang peduli dengan nasib anak-anak jalanan dan pengelolaannya dibantu oleh mahasiswa-mahasiswa di sekitar sana. Sasuke dan Naruto memang tidak bisa tinggal permanen di sana, tetapi setidaknya Gaara mengatakan bahwa di sana mereka bisa kembali belajar dan diajari keterampilan yang beguna. Terdengar sangat menggoda untuk Sasuke yang hampir putus asa dengan masa depannya.

Ooo000ooO

* * *

**[23 September 2011]**

Hujan baru saja berhenti malam ini, meninggalkan genangan-genangan air di setiap penjuru kota. Udara malam masih kental berisikan uap air, menciptakan kenyamanan sesaat bagi warga kota yang terbiasa mendapati panas lembab sebagai teman harian mereka. Banyak orang yang ketika hujan turun mengguyur kota memilih menyelamatkan tubuh mereka dengan berlindung di dalam bangunan, sekadar mengobrol santai dengan rekan kerja sambil menyesap kopi panas atau hanya menyaksikan titik-titik air tumpah dari langit. Mereka-sekarang setelah hujan berhenti-menjadi terlalu malas untuk melanjutkan aktivitas mereka yang tertunda karena hujan. Kehangatan di dalam ruangan terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan.

Tapi tidak dengan Sasuke, bahkan sebelum tetes terakhir air dari langit jatuh membasahi bumi, Sasuke sudah berlari menembus hujan. Membiarkan titik-titik air sedingin es membasahi setiap senti kulitnya. Mengabaikan tubuhnya yang mengigil di bawah amukan hujan. Bola matanya yang sewarna malam memindai setiap objek yang dilewatinya selama berlari. Tapi apa yang dicarinya tidak kunjung ia temukan.

Naruto. Remaja ompong itu sudah lebih satu jam menghilang tanpa kabar. Sasuke tidak akan repot-repot mencarinya kalau saja mereka tidak sedang dalam status 'buronan' dikejar-kejar Hidan. Preman bertato dengan tampang bengis yang belakangan ini bernafsu sekali membuat mereka babak belur. Hatinya cemas, apalagi salah satu temannya sesama pengamen tadi siang memperingatkannya bahwa Hidan betul-betul marah karena dirinya dan Naruto tidak mengindahkan ancaman Hidan soal mangkirnya mereka dari membayar setoran harian. Sasuke merasakan firasat buruk akan nasibnya dan Naruto malam ini.

Setengah berlari sekarang, energinya lama-lama terkuras setelah selama beberapa puluh menit memaksa tubuhnya untuk berlari maraton. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke arah emperan toko yang disinari cahaya lampu jalan yang sekarang dipenuhi serangga bersayap, Sasuke mengenalinya sebagai laron. Jalanan di sebelahnya tampak lengang. Hanya beberapa kendaraan saja yang melintas sedangkan pejalan kaki hampir tidak bisa ditemukan. Waktu yang hampir masuk jam sepuluh malam dan lokasi jalan yang ditapakinya bukanlah jalan utama, membuat jalan ini jauh dari kesan ramai bahkan ketika hujan tidak turun.

Otaknya hampir buntu menerka-nerka di mana Naruto berada saat ini. Rasa takut menjalari tubuhnya sama cepatnya dengan angin yang menghembusi kulitnya yang basah. Hingga akhirnya, dia mendengar suara erangan dan orang-orang tertawa dari gang buntu yang hanya berjarak tiga meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Sasuke mendekati mulut gang dengan hati-hati dan jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak menyaksikan sesosok tubuh kecil kurus yang tengah berbaring di atas jalan gang yang becek. Dua orang berdiri didekatnya, tertawa senang. Tubuh kecil itu bergetar hebat, erangan-erangan yang tidak dimengerti keluar dari tubuhnya, sesaat dia seperti sedang memohon tetapi detik berikutnya dia terdengar seperti sedang menangis. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya, tapi Sasuke bisa mengenali titik-titik merah di punggung tangannya yang terekspos. Sosok itu Naruto.

Seorang berjaket hitam yang dikenali Sasuke sebagai Hidan menjambak Naruto dan memaksanya berdiri. Teriakan-teriakan kasar keluar dari mulut preman pasar tersebut. menyinggung-nyinggung soal kesalahan Naruto dan Sasuke yang mangkir dari kewajiban mereka. Sasuke masih terpaku ditempatnya. Otaknya berpikir cepat, bagaimana caranya membawa dirinya dan Naruto keluar dari situasi ini. Berkelahi dengan Hidan dan temannya jelas bukan pilihan bijaksana, dia kalah postur dan tenaga. Kekalahan hampir mutlak diterimanya jika ia nekat melakukannya.

Naruto masih menjadi bulan-bulanan Hidan dan kawannya. Sebuah tamparan keras baru saja melayang di pipi Naruto dan membuatnya terhuyung ke mulut gang, dekat sekali dengan tempat Sasuke bersembunyi. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke segera menarik tangan Naruto dan menyeretnya berlari. Hidan yang mengira Naruto sedang terhuyung-huyung ke luar gang mendadak paham bahwa mangsannya sedang kabur ketika didengarnya derap langkah dan suara tertahan Sasuke yang menyuruh Naruto berlari. Di sisi lain, Sasuke dan Naruto kini tengah berlari kesetanan demi menyelamatkan nyawa mereka. Sasuke bisa mendengar teriakan Hidan dan kawannya yang mengumpat dan menyuruh mereka berhenti dari belakang mereka.

Sasuke bisa merasakan gerakan Naruto yang melemah di belakangnya. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke si remaja ompong, dia bisa melihat mata Naruto sudah tidak fokus. Darah mengalir dari sudut bibir dan matanya. Sasuke sudah bisa menebak sahabatnya tidak lama lagi akan kehilangan kesadaran. Bertekad melindungi Naruto, Sasuke menyeretnya menuju salah satu sudut toko yang gelap, tersembunyi dari jalan. Benar saja, Naruto langsung ambruk pingsan. Dengan panik Sasuke membaringkannya menempel di dinding. Berharap dia tidak akan terlihat oleh Hidan dan kawannya. Sasuke tidak punya pilihan, dia harus menghadapi Hidan. Dia tidak bisa lari lagi. Dia bisa mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat. Bangkit berdiri, Sasuke menguatkan hatinya menerima takdir apapun yang menunggunya.

Hidan dan kawannya tertawa senang melihat Sasuke. Mereka tidak peduli lagi ketika dilihatnya Sasuke hanya sendiri. Sasuke lah yang sebenarnya diinginkan Hidan. Tanpa banyak omong Hidan dan kawannya langsung mengepung Sasuke dan mulai melayangkan pukulan. Sasuke hanya berusaha melindungi dirinya. Berharap Hidan puas hanya dengan membuatnya babak belur. Namun dia salah, Hidan dan kawannya terlalu kalap dan begitu bernafsu untuk menghajarnya. Pukulan telak yang dilayangkan telak ke ulu hatinya membuatnya limbung. Namun hal itu tidak membuat Hidan puas. Dia menyuruh temannya memegangi Sasuke sementara dia terus memukulinya. Sekali, dua kali, berkali-kali Hidan meninju ulu Hati dan dan wajah Sasuke. Hingga akhirnya semburan darah keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

Hidan menyuruh kawannya melepaskan Sasuke dan membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh menghantam bumi. Tanpa perasaan bersalah mereka meninggalkan Sasuke yang terbaring sekarat. Memberikannya tendangan terakhir sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi. Mulut Sasuke penuh cairan. Diantara kesadarannya dia bisa merasakan asinnya rasa cairan dimulutnya. Hidungnya bisa membaui bau besi melayang di udara. Entah berapa banyak darah yang lolos dari pembuluh darahnya. Sasuke tidak tahu. Napasnya sesak, seluruh tubuhnya nyeri luar biasa. Fokus matanya mulai hilang. Dengan sisa terakhir tenaganya digerakannya tubuhnya agar bisa melihat Naruto yang masih berbaring tidak sadar. Sasuke tersenyum lemah, setidaknya dia bisa menyelamatkan Naruto. Melakukan sebuah kebaikan sebelum napas berhenti menghembus dari hidungnya.

Napas Sasuke mulai putus-putus. Dia bisa merasakan rasa dingin mulai menjalari kakinya. Tubuhnya yang telentang menghadapkan wajahnya langsung ke arah langit. Purnama berbaring diam di langit. Baru kemarin dia merasakan semangat menatap masa depannya. Berkhayal mengenai kehidupannya ketika nanti sampai di rumah singgah di Depok. Tapi dia tahu, dia tidak akan pernah sampai ke sana. Karena dia sudah bisa merasakan langkah malaikat maut yang sebentar lagi datang menjemputnya. Menjemput jiwanya ke alam tempat ibunya berada saat ini.

Hujan kembali turun malam ini, membasahi bumi dengan dengan titik-titik air sedingin es. Sepinya malam seolah memberikan penghormatan terakhir kepada seorang anak Adam yang baru saja menghembuskan napasnya yang terakhir. Sinar di kedua bola matanya yang sekelam malam telah menghilang, kelopak matanya telah menutup. Darah yang sedari tadi menempel di wajahnya tersapu air hujan. Membuatnya seolah hanya sedang tertidur di bawah langit.

Inilah akhir dari seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Tidak akan ada yang menangisi kepergiannya kecuali mungkin satu orang. Kisah hidupnya hanya akan jadi pemberitaan sesaat kemudian hilang seperti debu yang tertiup angin. Impiannya ikut pergi bersama jiwanya, meninggalkan jasadnya yang kemudian akan kembali berbaur dengan bumi. Sasuke Uchiha menjemput takdirnya tepat setalah dua tahun kematian ibunya.

Tamat.


End file.
